Vueltas y vueltas da
by JoeKS
Summary: Todo lo que empieza, debe terminar. El amor viaja en círculos, hay que saberlo atrapar. Después de todo, Seddie no se construyó en un día… ¿o quizá fue una noche? Freddie está a punto de vivir la experiencia más estresante de su vida. Sigue los eventos de iOMG. SEDDIE ALL THE WAY BABY! Mi primera historia para iCarly, de ustedes depende que no sea la última. Lean y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Se abre el círculo

Vueltas y vueltas da

Un círculo que sólo el amor cerrará.

Capítulo 1: Se abre el círculo.

* * *

Escuela secundaria Ridgeway

Seattle, Washington

Media noche

Freddie Benson

Todo lo que empieza…debe terminar.

* * *

"Oye, yo sé que te aterra el exteriorizar tus sentimientos…"

Así comenzó todo. Así empezó mi profunda charla de corazón a corazón, poniéndole a mis palabras toda la sinceridad que pude. Me concentré en hacerle entender a mi amiga, mi enemiga, mi demonio de los rizos de oro, que no me pensaba mover, que esta vez estaba aquí para ella, y lo más importante que estoy determinado a demostrarle –a probarle de una buena vez– que ella ama a Brad, que debería "buscar el amor" como dijo su amiga y que no hay razones para ocultar lo que uno siente. Si ella lo quiere, pues debería tener el valor suficiente para decirlo…y yo, Freddie, el productor tóntico cuya opinión a nadie le importa, estaba aquí para dárselo aunque no quisiera.

Digo, porque ¿de quién más se iba a enamorar que no fuera Brad?

Mientras hablaba, sentía la intensidad que despedían esos ojos azules. Sam me estaba mirando como queriendo cumplir su promesa de golpearme con sus dos puños en la cara y eso me asusta, no les voy a mentir. Pero no, me mantuve firme y quise continuar hablándole porque, por alguna absurda y retorcida razón, quiero que ella sea feliz. Sí, pese a todos los abusos, golpes, insultos y humillaciones…Sam es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, tanto que no puedo imaginar cómo sería si ella no me la hiciera miserable, tanto que no puedo desearle otra cosa.

Y si su felicidad es estar con Brad entonces perfecto, que sean felices y coman turrones…aunque me duela un poquitititito decirlo.

"…Porque temes que la persona que te gusta no te corresponda," continué hablándole como todo un caballero, sorprendiendo en el aire la calidez de la noche y encontrando el azul de aquellas pupilas, mirándola de frente, como siempre lo hago durante nuestros super raros momentos de tranquilidad. Es esa mirada particular para avisarle que nuestra bizarra amistad disfuncional está entrando en 'Modo serio'. Sí, porque mientras el 'Modo peleas' y el 'Modo soy mejor que tú' están desgastados y maltratados de tanto que los hemos usado todos estos años, el 'Modo serio' debe estar cubierto de telarañas y polvo–casi nunca lo tocamos. Y creo que Sam entendió la seriedad del asunto porque, durante mi discurso improvisado, parecía estar pensando profundamente en otra cosa que no fuera reacomodarme el rostro al estilo Sam (¡sí, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí, no me iba a pegar!).

En serio estaba…realmente contemplando una idea, pensándola cuidadosamente.

"Todos tememos eso. Pero…" En serio, ¿en qué estará pensando tanto? "–No lo sabrás–" ¡Quizá por fin me está entendiendo! ¡Tal vez ahora sí me está escuchando y va a ir a decirle a Brad y–!

"–Hasta que tengas el valor para–"

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar qué rayos estaba sucediendo, Sam me tomó por los hombros, me atrajo fuertemente hacia ella y estrelló sus impulsivos y furiosos labios contra los míos. Sin aviso, de repente, sin palabras o explicaciones, Samantha "Sam" Puckett se unió a mí en un beso desesperado… apasionado… brutal… sincero… interminable. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para saborear la tristeza y la frustración que despedían sus labios, para sentir el olor de su perfume invadiendo el aire que respiraba… pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para procesar ninguna de estas cosas.

Se me cortó el oxígeno; todas las ideas se escaparon de mi cerebro. Todo el mundo ordenadito y lógico que habitaba mi mente acababa de ser completamente destruido y lo único que había quedado en su lugar eran esos labios…esos que ahora se movían contra los míos con una desesperación dulce…y una perfección extraña.

Mis ojos se abrieron más grandes de lo que pensé que fuera posible, el patio dejó de existir… no, mejor dicho, todo el planeta dejó de girar. Toda mi capacidad cerebral se me fue por completo y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí, parado como un total idiota, mientras mi pesadilla rubia me intentaba decir algo sin hacer alguna cosa lógica y racional como explicarme o hablarme.

Y déjenme decirles: yo hubiera estado perfectamente contento procesando una explicación y unas palabras. ¿Pero esto? Catástrofe total desde que ella cruzó la delgada línea que nos había separado durante tantos años.

Involuntariamente, mi mente empezó a reproducir todos los momentos que he pasado junto a ella: los buenos, malos, peores… las peleas de grasitos… el viaje a Japón…nuestras interacciones amigables…las cachetadas…los calzones chinos…nuestros juegos de albondigolf…el sabor de mi primer beso….

Y de pronto, mis labios empezaron a moverse con los suyos. Estaba tan sorprendido y pasmado que no me dí cuenta que habían pasado varios segundos, hasta que el sonido de fricción de sus labios separándose de los míos me devolvió a la realidad.

Casi sin quererlo, Sam se separó de mí y me soltó los hombros, estudiándome con una expresión aterrada, como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable, mientras yo, automáticamente, volvía a poner distancia entre Sam Puckett y yo. Porque eso era seguro; era esperado; era lógico.

Ambos nos quedamos aturdidos por decir lo menos, lo cual confirma una vez más que Sam y yo siempre hemos estado… como sincronizados. Siempre nos hemos entendido el uno al otro, la mayoría de veces sin buscarlo o quererlo, porque nuestro vínculo es más personal, más cercano, una amistad oculta tras golpes y sarcasmo que fue creciendo y se hizo más fuerte con cada día que pasaba, hasta que me trajo aquí, dispuesto a convencer a mi amiga cercana que buscara la felicidad, porque quiero que sonría; que pelee conmigo y sea la rubia loca de siempre… porque no quiero verla triste y vulnerable…esa no es la Sam que mi cerebro maneja.

Y ahora… casi puedo escuchar lo que ambos estamos pensando en este momento:

¿QUÉ? ¿PERO… PERO… POR QUÉ?

La expresión aterrada no se fue de su rostro. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro (¿de alivio? ¿miedo? ¿como diciendo "Maldita sea qué rayos acabo de hacer?") y ese suspiro me hizo reaccionar. Abrí y cerré la boca como un Carassius Auratus fuera del agua, tratando (se los juro que traté) de decirle algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, a la ansiosa, temblorosa chica frente a mí pero, francamente, mi mente en ese momento era un desastre. Nada. Finito. Como si mi cabeza hubiera hecho cortocircuito y estuviera sonando una alarma de pánico que retumbaba: "¡SAM PUCKETT ACABA DE BESARME!" sin parar.

Y por eso, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que reunir toda mi inteligencia y darle esta brillante y bien pensada respuesta:

"Yo…yo…"

"Lo siento." Una frase tan rara en Sam y a la vez tan única que sólo ella podría decirla en un momento así.

Me bastó escuchar el tono de su voz para descubrir que tal vez no lo sentía.

"Descuida," le respondí patéticamente, y le intenté sonreír pero probablemente para ella pareció como si me hubieran botado de un árbol de cara. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no pude tener amigos normales y predecibles? ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Pasaron unos segundos. Ambos seguíamos mirándonos; yo confundido, ella quieta, algo asustada pero a la vez curiosa. Luego de un largo silencio, Sam levantó una ceja, y les juro que en cualquier otra situación el gesto hubiera parecido gracioso. "Y…¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"

Mi cerebro reaccionó con la pregunta e inmediatamente volvió mi adormecida inteligencia. ¿Discúlpame?

"¿Eso es todo lo que voy a decir?" repetí, incrédulo. ¿En verdad me estaba diciendo eso a mí? "¿Y tú? ¡Tú eres la que acaba de oscularme toda la cara hace sólo un rato!" exclamé, haciéndola retroceder con mi respuesta.

"¡No uses palabras que no entiendo, tonto!" gritó la rubia, levantando el puño. Ay por Dios…volvimos a las andadas.

"Un ósculo es un sinónimo técnico que se utiliza para decir –"

"Ugghh, eres un completo y estúpido ñoño ¿lo sabías?" me gritó furiosa, sin razón alguna porque yo no le he dado razones para molestarse. "Me largo de aquí." Y con esto, me empujó – tan fuerte que casi me caigo de cara al piso, muchas gracias – y desapareció corriendo dentro de la escuela, tirando tras de sí la puerta del patio.

Ni siquiera contemplé la idea de ir tras ella y, en cambio, acepté el momento a solas. Porque Dios, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Lamentablemente como parece que el universo me odia, mi tiempo a solas duró a penas unos 30 segundos. Fue todo lo que necesitó Carly Shay para irrumpir por la puerta hecha una loca (Spencer debería enseñarle a esta chica a tocar primero), agitada, extremadamente nerviosa, desesperada, lista para gritarme con todo su poder femenino, pegarme con sus manitos y arañarme con sus uñitas recién pintadas. Ya lo dije antes: el universo me detesta.

"¡Freddie!" gritó con toda su ira y les juro que en ese momento le tuve miedo a Carly por primera vez. "¿Quieres explicarme qué diablos pasó aquí afuera? ¡o por lo menos decirme por qué Sam entró como tornado tumbando a medio colegio en el pasillo!"

"¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?" grité exasperado, alzando los brazos. "¿Qué quieres que te diga? Un minuto estoy tratando de ser un buen amigo y convenciendo a Sam de que busque el amor con Brad, y al siguiente se me tira encima y me come vivo como jamón aumado!" Me pasé una mano por el pelo y empecé a caminar por el patio, en un silencioso andar sin rumbo.

Carly suspiró. Ella también tenía que procesar lo que estaba pasando, para ninguno era fácil comprenderlo. Pero la realidad de la situación era demasiado fuerte. Después de esto…ya nada sería lo mismo.

"Así… que… no era Brad. Eras Tú. Freddie… eras tú. Todo este tiempo… todos estos años… Sam te am – "

"¡No! ¡No lo digas!" exclamé, asustado y confundido. Las cosas no eran así. Luego de haberme torturado física y psicológicamente durante tantos y tantos años… no, ella no puede venir de repente y confesarme…declararme que…no, simplemente. "¡Ni en broma. No inventes. No way. Sam no… es imposible que ella pueda… no hay manera de que ella pudiera…Agh!"

"Ay por Dios, no seas tan terco Freddie," dijo Carly, con esa voz tan característica que usa cuando cree tener la razón y creerse la experta en sentimientos. Obviamente, me detuve a medio camino para mirar a Carly y listarle todas las razones por las que era imposible que ese demonio rubio quisiera hacerle otra cosa a mi boca que no fuera romperla (hay muchas maneras, a besos es una de ellas) cuando, de pronto, me dí cuenta que mi amiga castaña se había quedado como congelada en su sitio.

Inmóvil, como una estatua, con la boca medio abierta como queriendo empezar una frase (se veía algo graciosa, debo admitir.) De hecho no sólo ella se quedó estática; todo el lugar parecía haberse congelado. El viento no avanzaba, las plantitas se habían quedado totalmente quietas y por un momento, pareció como si el tiempo tampoco estuviera avanzando…

"¿Pero qué- ?"

"¡ALTO!"

La congelada escuela retumbó de repente con el sonido de una voz poderosa, femenina, que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Carly (lo cual es imposible porque Carly estaba ahí, frente a mí y sus labios no se habían movido.) A penas oí aquella voz potente, se me estremeció el cuerpo y me asusté un poco, estirando mi cuello para mirar a mi alrededor. Nadie de la escuela podía gritar así… esa voz no era de aquí, no pertenecía a este lugar. Venía de un punto desconocido y resonaba en mis pies, en mis manos, en mi cabeza y en mis músculos…intensamente….

"¡ALTO, ALTO, ALTO!"

Un rápido rayo de luz atravesó el patio y luego se deshizo en un suave destello, poco a poco hasta revelar ante mis ojos – para mi sorpresa y total horror – a otra Carly, idéntica a la original, sólo que esta estaba vestida toda de blanco, y brillaba. Sí, escucharon bien… estaba cubierta por un extraño manto de luz blanca que la bañaba de una irradiación sobrenatural.

"Tú, compañero mío, eres un desastre con patas."

OK. Si antes todos no estábamos locos…pues ahora sí que lo estamos. Esto tenía que ser una horrible y muy pero muy rara pesadilla o algo así…y por eso quise salir corriendo como un total gallina, pidiendo auxilio a ver si así me despertaba, y lo hubiera hecho si esa Carly resplandeciente no hubiera corrido hasta mí para taparme la boca y tomarme de los hombros, impidiendo que hablara o me moviera. Así que me puse a luchar y a gritar contra su mano… casi no podía ver nada porque esa Carly blanca me estaba bañando la cara y el cuerpo de luz, y no me dejaba ver.

Grandioso: primero mi amienemiga que se supone me odia y me ha odiado desde que se inventó la palabra viene y me desarma mi mundo. Luego me congelan todo lo que se llama vida y, para colmo, estoy a punto de quedarme ciego por culpa de esta blanquita pretenciosa. ¡Genial…¿qué más podría salir mal? pensé para mis adentros.

"¡Hey, cálmate porfis!" me ordenó la Carly luminosa, mis ojos abiertos como platos, mi corazón latiendo a mil. "¡Ya, bájale, calmadito…déjame explicarte ¿OK?" Dejé de luchar y gritar para oír lo que tenía que decirme pero ojo, eso no quiere decir que el miedo se me vaya a ir pronto.

"¿Vas a dejarme explicar? Bien, así me gusta…muchachote." La extraña Carly me sonrió amablemente y me soltó. Pero no pude articular bien las palabras…esta noche me estaba pasando de todo y lo peor es que no entendía por qué. ¡Yo sólo quería venir a la escuela a hacer mi proyecto nada más, hasta hace unos minutos todo era normal!

"Tú… tú ere… tú estás… yo… ella… tú…" tartamudeé, mirando a la Carly congelada con la boca abierta, y a la Carly vestida de blanco y cubierta de luz, ambas frente a mis ojos.

"¡Yo…estoy aquí para ayudar!" dijo la blanquita alegremente y me extendió la mano. "¡Holis! ¿Qué onda? Mi nombre es Guadalupe, de la Ofisegu – ya sabes, ¿Oficina de las Segundas Oportunidades? – Nuestros representantes a menudo toman la apariencia y personalidad de los amigos o familiares cercanos a nuestros clientes y bueno… ¡yo la elegí a ella!" dijo Guadalupe señalando a la aún congelada Carly. "¡Además mírala, somos igualitas! bueno aunque yo estoy más guapa y mi pelo es más bonito y suavecito, antes de venir me peiné con mucho cuidadito pero no me puse rubor porque quiero que mis mejillas se vean ultra adorables además luego se me decolora la piel con el sol ¿me captas, muñecote? ¿me computas?"

"¿No?" murmuré, pensando que ella debía estar bromeando. Guadalupe era una copia exacta de la Carly original, sólo que más hiperactiva y habladora.

Bueno, es oficial: o me he vuelto totalmente loco y estoy alucinando por el huacamole que me dió Sam (ya sabía que algo le había puesto esta rubia), o he entrado a una extraña dimensión alternativa donde la realidad está al revés, Sam no me odia sino me quiere, Carly es una enviada celestial y Spencer está más cuerdo que el loco Steve. ¡Que entren las langostas saltarinas, por favor!

"¡Bueno entonces esta bonita te la pone facilita!" exclamó Guadalupe, girando y contoneando su cuerpo, sonriéndole a un público imaginario y batiendo su largo cabello café de forma coqueta sobre mi rostro, antes de verme otra vez. "Mira: para hacerla corta, la regaste guapetón. Pero toda la gentita de la Ofisegu somos superfans de iCarly, siempre en la chamba nos juntamos a verlo y te admiramos mucho. ¡Así que, vamos a darte una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien… toooooootalmente gratis!" Y diciendo esto, Guadalupe hizo un gesto y empezó a modelar de la nada como si estuviera anunciando un infomercial, moviendo sus largas pestañas para tratar de lucir lo más adorable posible.

"¡Así es! La Oficina de las Segundas Oportunidades es la única que le ofrece otra chance totalmente gratis! ¡Aproveche, porque con cada compra de nuestros servicios, se gana un pasaje todo pagado directo a Cancún, usted y un acompañante! Llame al número que aparece en pantalla, y si usa un Peraphone, sólo marque el 08008 Quiero mi segunda oportunidad 553. ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Si llama dentro de los próximos 10 minutos le regalamos una botella de Agua Cielo, eleva tu vida! ¡Ya lo sabe, somos la Ofisegu, segundas oportunidades y fantásticas ofertas! ¡Llame ahora, llame ya! ¡Cuídese de las imitaciones, visite nuestras tiendas!"

"¡Y ahora, en vivo y en directo, nuestro feliz cliente, Freddie Benson, productor técnico del popular webshow 'iCarly', hará una demostración de la nueva promoción de la Ofisegu…sin gastos de envío y totalmente gratis! ¿Listo, Freddie?"

"¡Espera espera, yo no -!"

"¡Tomaré eso como un sípi!" Y diciendo esto, Guadalupe chasqueó los dedos, una sonrisa confiable en sus labios y esa expresión amable desbaneciéndose poco a poco de su rostro.

Instantáneamente, lo completamente opuesto de la gravedad invadió el lugar y me levantó del suelo como una ráfaga repentina, elevándome cada vez más rápido y más alto hasta que quedé atrapado en una especie de loco tornado gigantesco, colosal, que se había generado bajo mis pies y continuaba ganando cada vez más velocidad. Era como si me hubieran metido en una batidora de aire, sin suelo, sin barandas y la hubieran puesto a girar en redondo, descontroladamente.

"¡N-o, no-ooooooooooo, espera!" grité, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, lo cual era totalmente inútil porque no había piso dónde pararse. "¡Ahhh! ¡Nooooo! ¡Por favooooor bájame! ¡Me… está dando… mal de altura! ¡Soy… alérgico a los huracanes! ¡Ahhh!"

El viento aumentó aún más su potencia. Era tan fuerte que me empezaron a picar los ojos, así que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrarlos y cerrarlos y agarrarme de mis rodillas y gritar y gritar, esperando, rogando que todo esto fuera sólo un sueño del que en cualquier momento voy a despertar, en mi blanda y caliente camita, con una mamá sobreprotectora, un Spencer más loco que sordomudo con dinero, una Carly histérica y engreída, una Sam que todavía me odia, sin ninguna Ofisegu o lo que sea esa cosa, y un mundo perfectamente normal, donde todo es como en mi cerebro y cada cosa tiene lógica y sentido.

…Lástima que eso nunca ocurrió.

Cuando los huracanados vientos cesaron hasta volverse una ligera brisita, creí que sería seguro abrir los ojos, porque empecé a sentir algo sólido bajo mis pies, como si estuviera en tierra firme otra vez. Levanté la mirada…

Y me encontré cara a cara con mi PeraPad, la aplicación del Cara Ánimo trabajando y el ambiente familiar de la cafetería de Ridgeway, llena de grupos de alumnos trabajando en sus proyectos de ciencia. Más allá de la PeraPad, mi vista distinguió claramente a un concentrado Brad, y a una sorprendentemente cooperativa y considerada Sam, la cabeza rubia inmóvil y quieta, esperando impacientemente a que el programa nos diga cuál es su estado de ánimo.

No pude hacer nada… no podía creerlo, estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Me quedé ahí, observando sin mover un sólo músculo, mientras la aplicación del Cara Ánimo calculaba perfectamente, hasta que apareció en la pantalla aquel resultado, inesperado pero inquietantemente familiar:

"Estado de ánimo: Enamorada."

...Muy bien, amigos. Por favor, descartemos la teoría de las dimensiones alternativas. Definitivamente…se me safó un tornillo. ¿Algún buen hospital psiquíatrico que me recomienden?

* * *

A/N: ¡Tan tan taaaan…MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE ICARLY! ¡Awww, siento que voy a llorar de la emoción! ¿Un review para animarme? Vamos… DEJEN REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Prepárense porque este será un fic que nunca, jamás olvidarán, se los garantizo. Luego de haber leído fanfics de iCarly por tantos años…oh, por fin posteo uno, y por supuesto, 100% Seddie ¡Y NO VA A SER!

Empecé a leer relatos de iCarly al mismo tiempo que empecé a ver la serie y, desde el primer momento hasta ahora, Sam y Freddie capturaron mi atención, sobre todo Sam. Salvaje, agresiva, con una madre alcohólica y sin padre que la cuide, pero con un corazón de oro que se esforzaba en ocultar. "Están locos," decían los Creddiers. "Carly es la estrella y se merece mucho más a Freddie!" dijeron en los foros. Pero eso no era cierto y por muchas razones, las cuales no explicaré aquí a menos que me lo pidan.

Cuando estrenaron Te salvé la vida y la guerra de los fans, muchas personas decidieron abandonar la serie, pero yo no me rendí. ¡No saben cuán orgulloso me sentí aquel sábado 9 de abril de 2011, cuando iOMG se estrenó y Dan Schneider nos confirmó a todos los Seddiers que todo lo que habíamos especulado durante cuatro temporadas era realidad! ¡YEAH, SEDDIE ROCKS MY SOCKS!

Ese beso fue probablemente lo mejor que le pasó a iCarly, pues las historias de los episodios fueron madurando y la audiencia perdida regresó volando. Fue tanta la locura por este capítulo que se cayó a las pocas horas (yo estaba despierto ese día, lo sé :D) y muchos escribieron sus fics sobre qué pasaría luego de aquella confesión de amor.

Y esta es la adaptación al español de uno de ellos. iDo it over del gran ColorsOfTheSky101, uno de los mejores fanfics de todo el sitio. No bromeo. Cuando lo publicaron recuerdo haberme quedado hasta las 3:00 AM leyéndolo… así de bueno era el fic, y la adaptación al español será mil veces mejor. Notarán que estoy usando los diálogos originales del episodio en español, y estoy tratando de mantener la caracterización de los personajes tan fiel como me es posible. Si leen esta historia en inglés no encontrarán la mitad de cosas que yo le he agregado, ya que yo no me limito sólo a traducir, sino que adapto y aumento para que ustedes lo disfruten más.

Así que aquí estoy, posteándo mi primer fic de iCarly aunque la serie haya terminado, porque Seddie siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, sin importar lo que haga Dan con sus personajes en Sam &amp; Cat (aunque The Killer Tuna Jump fue…oh Dan, eres un maldito troll xD)

Bueno…aquí está el primer capítulo. De ustedes depende que esta no sea mi última historia Seddie…¡dejen muchos reviews para publicar más!

Y nunca dejen de creer en Seddie. Porque ellos son el amor verdadero, el significado de una unión sólida y duradera, la prueba de que nada es imposible. DON'T STOP…BELIEVING! :P

¡DEJEN REVIEWS Y PRONTO ACTUALIZO!

Joe


	2. Chapter 2: De nunca acabar

Vueltas y vueltas da

A/N: ¡Gracias gente por los reviews! ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Olvidé poner esto antes pero… vamos ¿quién va a creer que iCarly me pertenece? Dios, si así fuera, hubiéramos tenido una serie llamada "Sam &amp; Freddie" en vez de Sam &amp; Cat y les aseguro, habría tenido más éxito en ratings y probablemente habría durado mucho más.

¡Bue, lean mejor y nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Vueltas y vueltas da

Capítulo 2: De nunca acabar.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Estaba tan pasmado que no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente al monitor de mi laptop como un completo idiota, mientras las palabras "Estado de ánimo: enamorada" me miraban de vuelta, mostrándome algo que yo hasta ahora no podía procesar.

"¿Pero cómo rayos…?" murmuré bajito, intentando ponerle un orden a todo esto porque en serio, nada tenía el menor sentido. "Qué… pero… esto ya lo he… pero cómo – "

"¿Ya me puedo mover?"

Alcé la vista inmediatamente y me encontré mirando detenidamente a Sam, sus ojos azules vibrantes de curiosidad, y noté que se veía algo cansada o fastidiada. Y esto sonará raro y algo chistoso (aunque a mí no me pareció nada gracioso en ese momento, les diré) pero Sam se veía… distinta. Ya saben, porque esta escena ya la había vivido antes, y ahora la estaba viendo con otros ojos… cubierta de un aura diferente. Y tal vez era porque yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero sentí que sus ojos podían ver a través de mí.

Aparté la mirada, fingiendo que había algo super importante que yo tenía que hacer en mi laptop. Sí, ni yo mismo me lo creía pero ¿qué querían que hiciera? estaba más nervioso y preocupado que congresista sin sueldo. Para empezar, me acababan de regresar en el tiempo y ahora estaba reviviendo la noche otra vez y, para colmo, tenía que pensar rápido qué diablos iba a hacer, ahora que entendía que Sam estaba… oh por Dios.

"Uh… sí," respondí, tecleando algunas letras completamente al azar en el documento de Word que usaba para tomar notas, mientras se me ocurría algo que hacer. En el proceso, noté a Sam levantándose de la silla para agarrar las papitas y… el gesto me pareció… algo así como… ¿adorable? ¡Oh por Dios qué estoy diciendo!

"¿Qué respondió?" preguntó Brad, cámara en mano, listo para ver el resultado. Y en ese punto, la familiaridad de la escena en verdad me golpeó. Me dió con todo. Me cayó el veinte. Me pellizqué (no se rían, en verdad dolió) causando que Sam y Brad me miraran raro. No los culpo, porque esto ya pasó de raro a bizarro.

¿Entonces esto en verdad está pasando? ¿Me mandaron atrás en el tiempo? ¿No es broma? No pues… no quiero, ¡esto es injusto… quiero irme a mi casa!

"Uh… es, hum…"

Estaba así de darle a Brad mi respuesta original, decirle que la lectura estaba inconclusa y eso, cuando mi cerebro volvió a reaccionar (gracias al Señor) y se me vino a la mente una idea:

A ver, vamos a calmarnos, y pensemos usando la confiable lógica de las pelis de ciencia ficción: Esa Guadalupe era una entidad astral o lo que sea, me dió una segunda oportunidad y me regresaron en el tiempo. Eso significa que hay algo que pasó esta noche que no debió pasar… y la única cosa increíble que se me ocurre es el beso que me dió Sam a la medianoche. Así que, por lógica, todo lo que debo hacer es evitar que la rubia me bese y listo, todos estaremos bien, acabo el proyecto, me voy a mi casita a dormir y mañana al despertar me río de esto. Facilito.

"Hammm… aburrida. Eso es: Sam está aburrida. Muy pero muy aburrida."

¿Ya ven? ahí está, cambié las cosas. Lo raro es que, tan pronto como dije eso me sentí algo… ¿decepcionado? Sí, como que no debí hacerlo.

Y es que, digo: puede que me haya tomado desprevenido, y que me haya chocado tanto que no voy a poder dormir por los siguientes tres días, pero besar a Sam esta noche no fue tan malo. De hecho fue… fue lindo.

...No, esperen, no es lo que piensan, no así de lindo. No tan lindo como para volverlo a hacer una y otra y otra y otra vez. Jejeje… claro que no… ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

Sería una locura.

"Claro que estoy aburrida," dijo Sam, mordiendo más papitas, sus labios moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo. "La escuela me da aburriditis, es normal para mí."

Brad se rió del chiste de Sam, pero yo estaba muy ocupado tratando de no pensar en que de aquí a un par de horas, esta rubia iba a frotar sus labios contra los míos apasionadamente y ni siquiera lo sabía.

"¿Qué me miras, Benson?"

Prácticamente brinqué hasta el techo cuando me dí cuenta que Sam me estaba hablando a mí. Bueno, era lógico: mi piel se había puesto cinco veces más pálida, y aparentemente Sam me mira mucho, así queee… ¡agh Freddie, basta, concentración por favor!

"¿Nada que no seas tú?" dije nerviosamente, mi voz rápida y más alta que de costumbre. Sam murmuró algo pero no pude entender lo que dijo porque estaba comiendo las papitas y ¿sus mejillas siempre fueron así de rojas? Me aclaré la garganta: "Este, oigan chicos yo ahorita vuelvo, voy a buscar el cargador de mi laptop que está en… en mi casillero. Sí, mi casillero. Ya vengo."

Cerré mi lap para llevármela, agarré mi mochila y abrí la puerta, feliz de por fin haber escapado de ahí, y con una buena excusa en vez de esa tontería de las tuallitas que dije la primera vez. En serio, cuando me pongo nervioso me vuelvo tonto y digo cualquier estupidez, siempre me pasa.

Bueno, como no me quedaba mas opción que regresar y contemplar más Sam, fuí con Carly y Gibby, que estaban en medio de inflingirle torturas extremas y crueles a Spencer en el cuarto de los experimentos con el gas ediondo. El vidrio era a prueba de sonido así que no pude escuchar lo que gritaba el pobre, pero por los signos de extremo dolor en su cara el tipo no la debe estar pasando nada bien. Ay Carly, ¿cómo haces para torturar física y psicológicamente a tu hermano y salirte con la tuya, me pregunto yo?

"Hola Carly y Gibby," los saludé, tratando de ponerle normalidad a la noche. Wow, nunca me dí cuenta lo bien que se ven juntos estos dos… ¿o será la luz?

"Qué hay, Freddie," dijeron amablemente, mientras volvían a maltratar a Spencer, o a estudiar como ellos lo llaman. Dios, creo que a Carly le encanta maltratar a su pobre hermano… a veces me pregunto cómo me pudo gustar una chica así. Por suerte ya maduré; ya no soy el niño asustadizo que se obsesiona con su vecinita. Supongo que cuando creces, te das cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa como pensabas. Carly tiene un montón de defectos que no tolero (aunque ella los oculte) y Sam tiene todo un lado tierno y maduro que no todos han vis… oh no, díganme que no pensé eso, por favor.

La voz de mi amiga castaña me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Cómo va tu proyecto?" preguntó Carly, amable como siempre. ¿Ya ven lo que les digo?

"Todo bien," mentí, tratando que no se me notara. "Nada fuera de lo normal."

"¿Ah si?" sonrió ella, "porque parece que hubieras visto un fantasma."

'Sí, el fantasma de los encierros del pasado', pensé para mis adentros.

"Naaa, para nada," volví a mentirle, cuando noté que Carly estaba mirando raro mi laptop. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, la chiquita se aprovechó de mi tembloroso estado y me quitó la lap, abriéndola rápidamente. Para cuando logré tomarla otra vez, esta castaña chismosa ya había visto el resultado en la pantalla.

"¿Enamorada?" exclama Carly, sonriendo y chasqueando sus deditos. "¡Ajá, eso lo explica todo! por qué Sam ha estado un poco rara, por qué le gusta pasar tiempo contigo y con Brad – " Un ratito un ratito ¿qué está pasando…? "¡Y por qué ha sido tan amable contigo y con Brad! ¡ella está enamorada de Brad!"

Eso fue lo mismo que yo dije la primera vez que esto sucedió. En ese momento me dí cuenta lo rápido que Carly y yo habíamos llegado a conclusiones. Nos fue muy fácil asumir cosas. Ese fue justo nuestro error.

Esperen… así empezó todo. Si evito que Carly meta la nariz en el asunto, quizá el beso nunca ocurrirá. ¡Eso es!

"Carly… vamos, no creo que sea para tanto…" le dije con mucho cuidado.

"¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO? ¡ESTO ES UN NOTICIÓN!" chilló Carly. ¡Ouch, mis tímpanos! "¡Sam no se ha fijado en un chico sin antecedentes penales desde… bueno, nunca!"

"¡Oye Carly, mira a Spencer!" dijo Gibby desde la parte frontal de la cámara de estímulos, y nos volvimos a mirarlo. "¡Subí el nivel de hedor a nueve!"

Y me tocó ver otra vez, algo perturbado y sorprendido, a Spencer golpeando la pared del cuarto con una mano, y tapándose la nariz con su camisa con la otra, tratando de bloquear el terrible olor, antes de caer torpemente al suelo, retorciéndose la nariz.

"Tengo que hablar con Sam," dijo Carly rápidamente, ignorando completamente a su hermano.

"¡Carly espera – !" pero se fue, sin que pudiera convencerla de que no se metiera. Dios con esta chica.

Bueno, como aparentemente yo era el único cuerdo en todo el lugar, decidí ir a detenerla, porque no me iba a quedar ahí viendo sufrir al pobre Spencer. Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, pasé junto a Carly y Sam, que parecían estar teniendo una conversación altamente seria. Bueno… luego Sam abrazó su sandwich de jamón… sí, creo que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida de la escuela, por fin reaccioné. Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Hasta entonces no me había puesto a pensar seriamente en el hecho de que, dentro de su corazón, Sam Puckett albergaba sentimientos hacia mí que no eran violentos, sino mas bien amorosos. Tal vez era porque no había tenido la oportunidad de detenerme a pensar propiamente en el asunto, con lo del viaje en el tiempo y todas estas locuras que me habían pasado las cuales sigo creyendo que han sido parte de un loco sueño que estaba teniendo, provocado por tantas series de sci-fi que veo. Y si mi teoría es correcta, en este momento estoy durmiendo en el encierro y Sam está aprovechando para dibujar cosas inapropiadas en mi frente. Porque eso es lógico. Eso es normal.

Pero descarté esa teoría. Acá lo importante, aunque a la parte irracional de mi mente le cueste aceptarlo, es que tenía que hacer que ese loco beso nunca ocurriera, lo cual me obligó a hacer lo impensable: salir de la escuela, violar las reglas y escaparme temprano del encierro. Al diablo con la estúpida conversación del establo y los caballos de Carly, al diablo con mi tonto discurso de tener el valor de expresar tus sentimientos… tenía que salir de ahí mientras podía. Esa era la solución. La única solución.

Justo en el momento indicado, observé a Sam alejándose de Carly, ocultándose detrás de su amado sandwich de jamón y gritando algo como "¡Lo intentaré!" y no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme ahí, contemplando su caminar.

Cuando por fin se halló completamente sola, Sam se detuvo por un momento, luego meneó la cabeza y miró ligeramente hacia abajo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, mientras su cabellera rubia escondía sus ojos. Y, sólo por un breve momento, Sam Puckett no fue otra cosa que una adolescente enamorada, como cualquier otra. Sólo le faltaba sacar su PeraPad y ponerse a cantar una canción de Taylor Swift.

Claro, eso hasta que se percató que yo estaba ahí.

"Hola Freddoso," me saludó, y me dí cuenta que su rostro se había iluminado al verme. Estudié esa expresión, atónito y… ¿feliz? ¿Sí? Sí, eso me hizo sentir feliz. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes lo mucho que le brillaban los ojos cuando me ponía uno de sus muchos apodos?

"¿Qué hubo?" le respondí, por costumbre, antes de recordar la última vez que le dije esa frase. Necesitaba concentrarme y mantener distancia entre ella y yo si quería solucionar las cosas. Era la única manera.

"Sam, necesito tu ayuda."

La rubia se encogió de hombros y devoró su sandwich. "OK. Dispárale, Freddie."

Podía notar que ella estaba intentando ser buena en ese momento. Lo veía reflejado en su mirada. Sam quería, soñaba tanto con que yo la viera de forma diferente, y era raro porque ella no entendía que no tenía por qué cambiar por mí. Porque yo la amaba tal y como era. Digo, me gustaba tal y como era. Digo, me agradaba tal y… oh, ustedes entienden.

"Sam, tengo que irme a casa," le expliqué, sabiendo perfectamente que Sam es la experta número uno en mentiras y yo soy pésimo mintiendo. "Mi mamá… um, se ha puesto mal y tengo que ir a cuidarla. ¿Podrías forzar la cerradura por mí?"

'Eso es, voy por buen camino. Tengo que alejarme de Sam; es por nuestro propio bien.

Al menos eso es lo que me sigo diciendo a mí mismo…'

"Mmm… sí, claro," responde la chica, y en su rostro se dibuja la sospecha. "¿Todo bien, Benson?"

Traté de aparentar lo mejor que pude. Esta vez tenía que creerme. "Sí Puckett, no te preocupes. Todo bien."

"Bueno."

Y con esto, el pequeño demonio me hizo a un lado como si no estuviera allí (no se preocupen ya me acostumbré) y se dirigió a la puerta, yo siguiéndola. Luego de examinar la perilla, y mirándome de reojo, Sam usó una de sus manitas para sacar un ganchito de entre su despeinada, larga melena de rubios cabellos.

Y creo que algo en el ambiente o en el huacamole que me dió Sam debió afectarme, porque les juro que en ese momento me entraron unas ganas horribles de tomar a esa chica diminuta entre mis brazos, mirar en sus penetrantes ojos azules, y pasar suavemente mis dedos por esos tentadores caireles de oro, tocándolos uno por uno. Y desenredar cada uno de sus cabellos dorados una y otra y otra vez. No me miren así… el cabello de Sam es hermoso y siempre me ha encantado, desde antes que pasara todo esto. Siempre contemplo su cabello cuando no está mirando… no puedo evitarlo… siempre he fantaseado con deslizar mis dedos por esa cortina de rizos del perfecto color del sol. Sí, ya sé, tengo problemas psicológicos.

Y me quedé allí, mientras Sam tomaba el broche en su mano, mirándome como si no quisiera, como si entre nosotros se creara una conexión… especial, familiar, una que yo sentí en ese momento. Una magia que ya había sentido antes, y estoy seguro no sentiré con nadie más que con Sam. Sí, ni yo mismo puedo explicarlo así que no me pidan que lo haga.

Volví mi atención a aquella chica, mi amiga torturadora y cercana de tantos años, que había decidido ayudarme esa noche, mientras abría la puerta.

"Oye Sam, si no puedes abrirla no te sien – " Click. La puerta se abrió al instante y Sam se puso de pie, su cabello volando tras ella. Una gran sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro cuando bolteó a mirarme, y esa sonrisa era tan tierna y contagiosa que no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle.

"Gracias," le dije, y esta palabra era la más cierta y sincera que pude haberle dicho jamás.

"Para eso estamos, Freduardo," bromeó Sam, haciéndose a un lado para darme paso, sonrisa intacta. Y mi sonrisa no desapareció mientras salía de la escuela, aún mirándola, ella mirándome mientras me alejaba, sintiendo el aire tibio de la noche invadiendo mi cuerpo. Y por alguna razón, el recuerdo de esa sonrisa en su cara no se me fue, mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas a mi casa.

* * *

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi apartamento fue mirar el reloj.

11:00 PM.

Bueno, parecía imposible, pero lo logré: cambié el destino. Evité el beso. No pasará nada raro esta noche. Sam estaba en la escuela, todos estaban haciendo lo que deberían y yo estaba seguro y a salvo en mi casita. ¡Toma esto, Guadalupe!

Mi mamá estaba profundamente dormida, sabiendo que su diligente hijo estaba en el cole haciendo su proyecto. Empecé a bostezar, sintiendo mis párpados cerrarse. Sí porque, digo, aunque a penas son las 11:00, técnicamente en la línea de tiempo normal han pasado 2 horas o más y yo en serio, de verdad necesito dormir. Y si había algo que pensar como el viaje en el tiempo y la Ofisegu y todo el asunto pues bueno, eso lo podía hacer mañana, o pasado, o mejor: nunca.

Fuí por un vaso de agua, me cepillé los dientes (con hilo dental, la higiene es importante chicos ya saben), me quité la ropa hasta quedarme en boxers (así duermo, además no hacía tanto frío) y miré el reloj por última vez. 11:40.

Me metí a la cama ansiosamente. A penas toqué la almohada, me sumergí en un sopor intranquilo… pero sin sueños.

* * *

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber sentido unas manos, muy fuertes pero a la vez delicadas, sacudiéndome para despertarme. Y de forma bastante insistente y descortés, debo agregar. No sólo eso, sino que además escuché una voz, sorprendentemente suave, extrañamente familiar, murmurando:

"¡Oye…oye… Fredñoño, despierta!"

Era la voz de Sam. Distinguí vagamente su voz queda, susurrando.

"¡Vamos… despierta mi nerd despierta, mira que ya amaneció. Ya los pajaritos cantan… a levantarse!"

"Despiértame en cinco minutos amor," murmuré, antes de darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y despertarme de golpe, en estado de shock y totalmente avergonzado de mis palabras.

"¡Sam! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

La rubia prendió mi lamparita de noche mientras me quitaba las sábanas para salir de la cama. Sólo entonces me dí cuenta de una cosa que ciertamente no debió pasar, pero gracias a mi estupidez pasó: estaba parado frente a Sam Puckett en nada mas que mis boxers, y un calor ruborizante empezaba a colorear mis mejillas. OK… esto no tendría por qué estar pasando. ¡Sam ni siquiera debería estar aquí!

"Ugh, es que…" dice Sam, ignorando mi desnudez completamente (en serio, las puertas existen por una razón, ni siquiera entiendo cómo hizo esta rubia para entrar… oh, olvídenlo, Sam Puckett para ustedes).

"Es que ya no podía aguantar a Carly un segundo más. ¡No sé qué bicho le picó! ¡Brad esto, Brad lo otro! Por alguna razón cree que me enamoré de él. Digo ¿en serio? ¿después de conocerlo por dos días? ¿Quién se cree que soy? Así que me enojé, me fuí de ahí y bueno…" hizo una pausa, esquivando mi mirada y bajando la cabeza, tímidamente, mientras ocultaba su rostro tras una cortina de cabellos dorados. "No sé… sentí que tenía que venir aquí. Ya sabes… para hablar contigo. Y… estar aquí… contigo."

Y tal vez mi latente falta de sueño tuvo algo que ver, o los efectos de haber sido despertado o mis emociones locas pero… en ese momento, de pie en medio de mi habitación, el rostro iluminado por la única luz de mi lámpara, sus cabellos esparcidos alrededor como una corona de oro, Sam me pareció la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Sus labios estaban algo entreabiertos, como pidiéndome que me acercara y la besara y –

Cuando llegué a esta parte detuve mis pensamientos y rápidamente miré el reloj.

12:01 AM.

OH NO.

"¡Sam!" grité alarmado, rodeándola para salir de mi habitación, escapando desesperadamente por la puerta mientras ella me miraba toda confundida. "Tienes que salir de aquí. ¡Pero ya, ahora mismo!"

"Ham, ¿por qué?" insistió la rubia, siguiéndome mientras retrocedía, asustado, perplejo y queriendo encontrar una solución. ¡Qué le digo, qué le digo! ¡Maldición soy un completo tarado, cómo dejé que las cosas llegaran a este punto!

"¡Po-po-porque sí!" tartamudeé como un idiota. "¡Porque algo realmente malo y terrible va a pasar si no lo haces!"

¡Sabía que se avecinaba un desastre, yo era el culpable y tenía que hacer algo pero ya!

"¿De qué me hablas, cybertonto?" preguntó Sam, frunciendo sus doradas cejas. Me puse a bajar las escaleras torpemente, Sam me seguía y el tiempo avanzaba y yo sabía, no me pregunten cómo pero sabía, que si sólo lograba sacar a Sam por esa puerta antes de que pudiera hacer algo impulsivo como besarme, todo esto que he vivido no habrá sido en vano, el tiempo no se alterará y todo será normal. ¡Algo tan sencillo y lo tenía que hacer, todo estaba en riesgo, tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros, debía evitarlo como sea!

Por fin llegué a la puerta de mi casa. Me detuve para tomar aliento, listo para hacerle entender a esta rubia terca que se acercaba a mí cada vez más. "¡Mira Sam, sé que no entiendes, luego te explico pero en este momento quiero que te vayas. Ahora mismo!"

Y como era de esperarse, en vez de escucharme y hacerme caso (porque ella es natural y libre y desafiante y no la querríamos de otro modo), Sam decidió quedarse quieta frente a mí, cruzada de brazos, mirándome molesta. O-o… aquí vienen los insultos…

"¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?" exclamó, indignada.

¿PERDÓN? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Me dijo malo? ¿Malo? Esto me lo dice la chica que la semana pasada me tiró encima una botella completa de Peppy Cola y ni siquiera se disculpó.

"O sea, yo vengo a tu casa toda buena y… serviciosa, ¿y me botas? ¿En serio, Benson?" La expresión en su rostro me estaba matando. Casi se veía… dolida. Oh… no quiero hacerle daño. Juro por Guerra Estelar que no quiero.

Suspiré, poniendo mis manos en sus increíblemente suaves hombros para llevarla hacia la puerta, tratando de hacerle entender con mi mirada que todo estaría bien, que yo no la quería lastimar, que nunca la iba a lastimar.

"¿No confías en mí?"

Quise que ella notara la desesperación en mi voz, pero la frase no pasó de un tímido murmullo. Fue entonces cuando lo supe: todo se me estaba yendo de las manos. Todo se me había ido de las manos, y era demasiado tarde para controlarlo.

Y dejé de respirar. Dejé de moverme. Dejé de luchar. Me abandoné a mí mismo y me perdí… en sus ojos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, el marrón de mis ojos derritiéndose en el azul de los suyos, su aroma en mí, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tan cerca como para…

12:03 AM.

Y antes de que un segundo más pudiera correr, Sam estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, delicadamente, casi sin querer, como si me lo preguntara. Y despacito, con mucho cuidado, me atrajo hacia ella en un lento, tierno, amoroso beso. Esta vez, mis ojos reaccionaron a la suavidad de sus labios y, sin quererlo, se cerraron.

No pude moverme pero, esta vez… pude sentirlo. Tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de la ternura de esos labios, de la chica que se entregaba a mí; tímida, vulnerable pero segura de su amor con ese beso. Me dí cuenta de lo bien que nuestros labios se acoplaban juntos como… como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que han sido hechas para encajar. Y era raro, loco pero éramos nosotros, y nuestra conexión invisible, y esos fuegos artificiales en mi cerebro y en mis sentidos y quería escuchar su voz angelical siempre y… no quería detenerme.

¿Para qué seguirlo negando? Quiero esto, quiero sus besos y sus caricias y… la quiero a ella. ¡Esperen, no! ¡Qué estoy diciendo!

Ese pensamiento me volvió a la realidad. Rápidamente me separé de sus brazos, apartándome súbitamente. "¡No! ¡Sam, no podemos! ¡No!"

El momento increíble había terminado. Ví sus labios abriéndose como para decir algo… luego cerrándose con temor. El miedo invadió su rostro poco a poco y juro que nunca la he visto tan aterrada en toda mi vida. Estaba desconcertada y pálida y avergonzada de sí misma y me sentí como el idiota más grande del mundo por haberla lastimado. Pero, francamente, estaba muy cansado y confundido para hacer algo. Esto era demasiado, simplemente demasiado. Honestamente no sé por qué rayos le correspondí el beso (sí lo sé).

"¡No! ¡yo tenía que evitar que esto pasara, no propiciarlo como un idiota!" grité, frustrado conmigo mismo y con el mundo y con todo. La regué, siempre la riego. Nada me sale bien, es la historia de mi vida.

"¿Olvidaste tomar tu medicina hoy o qué?" preguntó Sam, enfurecida conmigo y no le falta razón. "¡Porque ahora, estás actuando como un total y completo – !"

De repente, la rubia se congeló a medio insulto, y un segundo después me dí cuenta de que todo se había congelado. Y como mi vida está lejos de ser normal y nunca lo va a ser sin importar lo que haga, un enorme tornado creado allí mismo en mi habitación me levantó del suelo, dejando a Sam con el secreto en sus labios. ¡Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo!

Esta vez la sorpresa se me pasó más rápido, así que pude detenerme a observar toda esa escena fantástica, viendo mi vida correr y pasar por esas ráfagas de viento, como una de esas series del canal de ciencia ficción que grabo en la tele y las retrocedo para ver de cerca las peleas espaciales. Sí, soy un nerd, demándenme.

Y esta vez, cuando por fin se acabó el desastre meteorológico sin pronóstico, mi aterrizaje no fue tan suave que digamos. Mas bien me caí. De cara. Contra mi silla y me golpeé con mi laptop (gracias Dios, se nota que me quieres mucho) y descubrí que estaba, ooootra vez donde todo comenzó: en la cafetería. Adolorido, me levanté para arreglarme la camisa y descubrí otra cosa: que todos seguían congelados.

Todos estaban quietos, como si alguien le hubiera puesto pausa a sus vidas. Había chicos con el brazo a medio levantar, otros en posiciones raras en sus carpetas e incluso una chica morena con la boca abierta como para decir una frase (eso me dió un poquito de risa, debo admitir); Sam estaba mirándome directo a los ojos y Brad estaba congelado con la cámara.

Y para acabar de alegrarme la vida, a alguien se le ocurrió pegarme en el hombro, y si todos estaban congelados, creo que ya saben quién era la única culpable.

"Tú - !" Golpe. "Eres - !" Golpe. "Un - !" Golpe. "¡Completo idiota!" Golpe, golpe y más golpe. "¿Acaso no sabes que patearle el trasero al destino es recontra peligroso porque te la puede devolver, ah?"

"¿Acaso podrías dejar de golpearme?" le grité a (sí, adivinaron) Guadalupe, el clon aterradoramente brillante de Carly. Y como clon que es, la luminosa chica resopló cual Carly y se sentó frente a mí en una de las carpetas, asegurándose de hacerme sentir su odio con la mirada.

"¡Huy mijito!" dijo Guadalupe sarcásticamente, "¡Perdóname pero discúlpame! ¿Qué te parece si mejor me siento aquí y veo cómo destruyes tus oportunidades de estar con Sam por enésima vez? ¡Tonto tonto tonto!"

"Pe-pe… pero ¿pensé que el objetivo de todo esto era evitar que el beso ocurriera?" pregunté y luego me protegí de ella, "No… no me mates."

"¡Claro que no! ¡Esa es la idiotez más grande que has dicho en toda la noche!" me regañó la blanquita. "Mira: ese beso. Es inevitable, no importa lo que hagas. ¿No lo ves lindo?

"¿Pero ver qué?" exclamé, cansado y bastante fastidiado con ella y su forma críptica de hablar. ¿Quién se ha creído esta Blancanieves de Storybrooke para venir a complicarme la noche de esta forma? En serio, si no me decía lo que estaba pasando, dejaba todo como estaba y me regresaba a mi casa a dormir.

"¿Cómo que qué? ¡Tú y Sam!" aclaró Guadalupe. "Y eso de que… ya sabes, ustedes son… perfectos, el uno para el otro."

¡A ver a ver, ahora sí la cosa se puso buena! Eso sí que me despertó. Y para que vean, tengo preparado un argumento sólido e irrefutable; hasta me lo he memorizado, en caso de que alguien proponga la misma absurda idea que acaba de proponer la loca esta:

"¿Qué? ¿yo y Sam el uno para el otro? ¡Ja! ¡Y triple ja! ¡Permíteme que me ría! Mira amiga, no sé en qué sistema solar vives, o qué webshow estarás mirando, pero te garantizo y aseguro, que no hay y nunca habrá nada entre Sam Puckett y yo, a excepción de peleas y discusi – "

"Oh, ya bájale a las mentiras que te va a crecer la nariz, Freddie," me interrumpió la Blancanieves superdesarrollada.

"¡Pero no son mentiras!" le espeté. "En serio blanquita, si crees que entre Sam y yo podría pasar algo estás loca, necesitas que te internen en Arkham urgente. Sam me odia, eso nunca ha cambiado y nunca cambiará, así que la posibilidad de que entre ella y yo pudiera haber algo que no sean golpes o rivalidad es totalmente inexistente. ¡He dicho!"

"Dí lo que quieras, pero aunque te cueste reconocerlo, ese beso no te sorprendió tanto como quieres aparentar."

"Psh."

"Y lo disfrutaste."

"¡Y repito: Psh!"

"¿Ah si?" preguntó Guadalupe, incrédula. "¿En serio no me crees? ¿De verdad verdacito no me crees?"

"Ni un poquito," murmuré, cruzándome de brazos mientras me recostaba en mi silla. Pero, francamente, ya no estaba tan seguro de mi respuesta y los nervios me estaban carcomiendo, así que agregué un "Yo no amo a Sam," para callarle la boca a este clon de Carly de una vez. Bien Freddie, te salvaste.

"OK. Perfecto guapetón," dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, "Entonces no me dejas otra opción. Creo que voy a tener que probarte lo contrario."

Y con un chasquido de sus mágicos dedos, un relámpago de luz inundó la habitación, y un gigantesco televisor pantalla plana apareció delante de mis ojos. Parpadeé varias veces, preguntándome si tal vez me lo estaba imaginando. Imaginándome todo esto, de hecho. Porque yo ya sabía lo que iba a suceder: estaba a punto de hacerme preguntas a mí mismo, preguntas que no me había hecho nunca y eso, lo admito, me asustaba.

"¡A las pruebas me remito!" dijo Guadalupe, mirándome intensamente, mientras la pantalla se iluminaba poco a poco, hasta mostrar imágenes… perturbadoramente familiares. O-o, esto no está bien…

"Prueba 1…"

* * *

A/N: ¡Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza!

El problema de Freddie es que está analizando su segunda oportunidad de forma literal y concreta. No es tonto como dice Guadalupe, al contrario es un tipo muy inteligente y justo ahí está el problema: su cerebro usa la lógica, sin detenerse a examinar todo desde otros ojos. Unos ojos azules, si saben a quién me refiero :)

Bueno, me disculpo por haber desaparecido. En serio, no hay excusa para haber tardado tanto en subir esto. Ya lo tenía escrito desde antes pero me alejé de fanfiction por un tiempo. Ya casi me había olvidado de esto, hasta que un día encontré un video Seddie en youtube y… oh, my feels just… bueno, me acordé, terminé esto y lo subí. De nada.

Espero estar manteniendo la historia fresca y entretenida, como debe ser. Prepárense, porque la cosa se pone más y más intensa en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Qué pasará con Freddie y esta noche de locuras? ¡Dejen un review para continuar!

PD: El personaje de Guadalupe y algunas de sus características son un homenaje a cierta persona que tiene que ver con el universo de iCarly. ¿Adivinan de quién se trata? ¡Dejen reviews con sus suposiciones, y la persona que acierte se gana una mención especial de mi parte! ¡No puedo ofrecer más cosas porque no tengo jajaja, pero dejen muchos reviews y adivinen!

Joe


End file.
